


The "Saviors"

by Sallade



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallade/pseuds/Sallade
Summary: Negan catches someone stealing from him, he gets a surprise.NeganxPregnant!Reader





	

**Y** ou gulp thickly as you stare at the ground. Iron and decay lingers into the air making your stomach churn in disgust.  
"Now you see, this is what happens when you steal from me." the broad male with a wooden baseball bat wrapped in wire spat out with a chuckle. You could feel the tears slide down your face, stinging your open wounds as you let out a soft cry. Next to you was the remains of your friend who tried to survive with you.

"I...I didn't know where he got the supplies!" you cried out, trying to look away from the corpse that use to be Chris. His head bashed in to the point he was unrecognizable. His blood splattered on your dirty clothes and your (h/l)(h/c) greasy hair. You gulp thickly as you pant, still trying to soak up what just happen. You were caught off by a flash, you looked up to see one of his men take a picture of Chris's corpse. You let out a soft sob, these sickos were taking pride of the picture.

"What a beauty!" laughed out the man who just smashed in Chris's head. With whatever courage you had left, you spat near his boots and glared up at the tall male. He cocks a eyebrow and placed 'Lucille' under your chin, you could feel the metal wire's poke at your skin. She was still fresh with the blood of your friend.

He rose up his bat steadily, making you look up at him. His brown orbs scan your body and his eyes widen slightly then he flashed a cruel smile. "Just look at the belly" he laughed out. You tried to hold back the tears that threaten to come out. You bite your lower lip and look away from shame. He kneels down and gently places his hand on your swollen belly. "You look like you're about to bust".

His eyes soften slightly as he rubs your belly slightly. You swallow nervously as he sat up "Load her up boys! and..clean up the mess" he chuckles. One of males grabs you by the shoulders and forces you to sit up making you groan in pain. Your spine felt as fragile as glass. "Carefully..oh and before I forget..I'm Negan" he chuckles as he walks to his truck. You wince as the men dragged you to the truck. "Let her ride shotgun boys" Negan announces from the truck. One of the men open the door, waiting for you to walk in. You gulp thickly as you carefully crawled up into the truck, muttering curse words making Negan chuckle lowly.

Your nails curled into your dirty jeans, your knuckles turning white. You could feel your heart raising with each word Negan spoke. What in the actual hell did they want with you? You were just some random pregnant chick that can hardly walk, let alone fight. Negan has a arm draped over you as almost soothing in a way. His fingers drawing circles on your shoulder. Out of pure stupidity, you decided to open your mouth "h-how come you didn't leave me as lurker food?" Negan glances at you, a sideways smirk appears on his strong jawline. "Now why in the hell would I leave a beauty like you behind?None the less a pregnant one" he chuckles out loud. You could feel the blood rush to your face, tinting your dirtied up (f/c) skin. "Besides, your one of us now sweetheart! And I tend not to let you go for a while" his voice didn't match his face, the same smirk stayed on his features.

You quiver slighting when he gently squeezes your arm "Now get some shut eye sweetcheeks, you're going to need it" you had to admit, you never really had a good sleeping schedule due to trying to survive. Your eyes began to feel heavy as you tilt your head sideways to the window. You slowly drift into darkness, maybe you can escape from reality for a bit..

 

Suddenly you were jolted away, a yawn escaping your lips. It was hard to tell the difference between dusk and dawn now a days since the days have slowly began to become colder. Your eyes skim your whereabouts, it seemed like their base was a abandoned factory. Men and women were scattered in different areas. Negan climbed out of the truck and slammed the door shut making you jump slightly. He walked to the side of your door and opens it, gently grabbing your hand and helps you out. You let out a small 'thank you' making Negan chuckle at your sudden shy behavior. You felt as if all eyes were on you, you bit your lower lip hard and decided to stare at the ground as Negan began to walk while still holding your hand firmly. "Before I introduce you to the rest, you need a bath first; you reek of the dead". You blushed from embarrassment and gave a small nod, you still kept your head down as Negan called for someone. "Fat Joey" or something, it was hard to hear over the sound of your heartbeat. She opens a door and your greeted by a bunch of females dressed in lingerie.

You could feel your face heat "O-oh I'm sorry, I mu--" your words were caught off by a few females awing your swollen stomach. One of the women sneer at you "uhmm..N-negan said I needed a bath..?" a girl with blond hair and golden tinted earrings gave you a soft smile. "You can follow me" she says as she gently grasps your hands as you begin to follow her. She opens a few doors and you are greeted by a rather large washroom, there was a large bucket. Your eyes skim the bucket "Joey probably already boiled some water, I will back in a minute" she says, gently shutting the door behind her. The room was eerily silent, you exhaled slowly and began to shed your clothes. Your clothes didn't even fold because how long you've had them, making you cringe. You could feel goosebumps crawling on your skin, making your nipples harden.You see a straw bucket filled with multiple scented shampoos and body wash. The door began to open and you quickly covered your woman bits. The blonde was gripping a huge bucket of steaming water she gave you a soft smile as she dumped the water into the tin bucket. "I will be back in a few minutes with more water, just dump the old water in the drain over there" she pointed at the floor where there was a hole. You nod with a shy smile, her eyes traveled to your swollen belly that was still growing a new life.

 

"S-sorry for staring!" she quickly said before slamming the door behind her. You picked out the shampoo and the body wash 'lavender', you placed it next to the tin bucket. You gently dipped a toe within the bucket and slowly submerged your body into the warm water. You couldn't help but surpass a soft moan, the water only came up to your hips but you didn't mind. You leaned your head back and hummed softly, you reached over and grabbed a wash cloth. You dabbed the lavender scented body wash onto the wash cloth, you gently placed the bubbled cloth onto your arm and you began to scrub your arm. You let out a throaty moan as the lavender began to fill up your senses, your body relaxing further into the water. The water already started becoming musky, you hoped the female to return soon so you clean wash your hair.

You heard footsteps approaching and you carefully stood up in the bucket, the bent over and tipped the musky water into the hole. You could hear the pipes vibrate slightly with life as you looked at your body in the mirror. Your skin hasn't looked this great in months, you sigh softly as the room still lingered with the sent of lavender. The blonde hair girl opens the door with and sees your naked drenched body, your hair sticking to your exposed skin. "If you want, I can wash your hair..It's better then sitting around all day" she smiles softly. You carefully climbed back into the tub as she poured the water into the tin bucket. You hum softly in as the warm water began to soothe your clean skin. The woman gets a scoop of water and gently dumps it onto your head.

"My name is Amber by the way" she says as she puts a blob of shampoo in her hand and begins to warm it up. "I'm (Y/n)" you say shyly, you let out a soft gasp as she places her hands on your scalp. "Sorry, I tried to warm it up as best as possible" she tried to explain as she started to message to shampoo into your hair and scalp. You hum softly and leaned into her soft touch making her giggle slightly. "I'm surprised to see someone like you walking around without a group" your eyes fall onto the water, she could feel your body tense and she panics "O-oh I'm so s---""No it's fine, I use to be part of a group..until they sold me..".

"Sold you?" she asks, arching a blonde brow as she continues to massage your scalp. "Th...they were running out of supplies fast. Then basically sold my body for just a few cans of beans" you shuttered. "The pregnancy wasn't by choice.." your words trail off. "Tip your head" Amber says, you tip your head back as she gently pours water onto your scalp. The warm water started to smell of lavender with bubbly suds dancing on top of it "I'm so sorry to hear,dear" you smiled sadly "One of their members Chris, helped me escape and we've been together since...were..together. I wasn't aware Chris was stealing supplies from you guys until it was too late.." Amber eyes soften "Negan...is...a character" she attempts to explain. She reaches for a towel and gently begins to dry your hair. "You look so young" she commented, only for your words to be muffled by the towel. You looked at the porcelain tiles as Amber gently begins to brush your hair.

"So what do you do around here?" you ask, she stopped brushing your hair for a moment before resuming "I am Negan's wife...Well one of them" "Wives..?""You see, the people here work on a point system for food, supplies, etc. If you so happen to be a woman..you are given a option to be Negan's wife and the point system won't apply to you" she explains, gently brushing your hair.

"Considering how..you are, I don't think you have no choice but to be a wife.." she trails off making your eyes widen "b-bu--""You don't have to love him...just..you can't speak to any man unless it's Negan. You really don't wanna see the hot iron" you gulped thickly. "We pretend to love him..it's..hard but I learned the hard way not to cross him" making her let out a soft sigh "Sherry suffered the most, so don't get too hurt if she says something nasty..okay..?" you nod in agreement. The water is now lukewarm and you are clean, you look at your pruning fingers. "I'll help you out" she says, she wraps a towel around your shoulders and began to help you up from the makeshift tub.

Amber guides you into a room with a wardrobe "Negan told us that you can wear his clothes if ours are too small" she says with a soft but worried smile. "O-okay" you clutch the towel to your body as she exits the room. You look at the clothes and began to try various of clothes. The best you could find was a black wife-beater top and worn out jeans that snugly fit your stomach but loose around your legs. You gently knock on the door so Amber can know you are done. You hear heavy footsteps, the door opens to reveal Negan with a chuckle. "Never knew my clothes could look so fucking good on you" he smiles and wraps a arm around you, guiding you out. You passed his wives, Amber eyes soften as she watches you leave. "Need for you to see a doc so I know how far along you are" he explains, you still feel unsettled with him casually holding Lucille.

You can still feel people watching you as you passed them. You gulp thickly as you enter another room. It looked like a small hospital room. "Better take _good care_ of her doc..." Negan smiles softly but you could feel the silent threat behind those words. He left with Lucille by his side, you gently sit on the bed as you examine the room. "So how you feel..miss..""(L/n)(F/n)" you respond he nods and begins to write your name on a clipboard.

 

He begins to do the usual things that a everyday doctor would do..check your temperature, reflexes, asking allergies, etc.

"Can you re-call when you were aware that you were pregnant?""I lost count after day 80 something" he nods and begins to write down "I want to check up on you three times a week and tell me if anything happens, alright?" you nod as you walk out of the room. You gently rub your swollen belly, nervous at what could happen. You look up and already see Negan waiting for you, did this man have anything else better to do?. He turns to you and smiles "Glad to see you're alright sweetheart" he says, gently taking your palm and places a kiss on it. You blush at the sudden gesture, people giving weird looks. He gestures you to follow him, like you even had a choice. It was almost dark, shades of orange and purple dances along the sky with gentle kisses of stars.

 

"You're sleeping with me tonight" your eyes widen in horror "Don't worry, I won't do anything. Just want to make sure that child will be safe" he lets out a hearty chuckle as he guides you to his room. His room was huge, you wouldn't be surprised by this..he seemed to be the leader of this base.

 

He crawls into the bed and gently pats the mattress next to him. You gulp thickly and dip into the mattress, Negan gently wraps a arm around you "I was suppose to do something tonight but I would be too worried about _this_ " he says as he gently rubs circles on your swollen stomach. You shutter at his touch "Sorry if i'm moving too fast for your taste, darling." he says as he nuzzles into the crook of your neck. His senses filled with lavender, making his broad body relax. To you, it seems like he didn't have a care in the world. "mmm..good choice on the body wash." he comments. You could feel the blood rushing your face, nuzzling into the pillow. He gently wraps a arm around your swollen belly and nuzzles into your soft clean hair. You slowly shut your eyes, as Negan hums in his throat. You can feel yourself relaxing into his body, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

 

"P-pease, I don't want this" you say, trying to push the broad man off of you. "Too bad sweet tits" the man chuckles quickly rolling your shirt up, exposing your bra. The man quickly unhooks the bra, throwing it behind him. Your nipples harden from the cool night air, the man takes a bud into his mouth. His tongue swirling around the bud as he sucks. He gently pulls the bud with his teeth as you try to push him away.

 

He growls within his throat and bites harder on your nipple, making you cry out in pain. You try to lean away from him as much as physically possible, he grabs your hips and begins to thrust his clothed erection into your clothed thigh. You turn your head away and bite into your hand, your body failing you as you feel blood rug to your cheeks and your southern regions. He slides his hands past your jeans and the elastic part of your panties, you squirm around as he prods his fingers at your folds and past your entrance. You try to squirm away from his hand, he snarls at you "Fine, don't complain if I go in dry". He quickly slides your jeans and panties down, exposing your cunt. You gasp loudly "P-please, stop" you try to beg out. Your cries are cut off by the sound of a zipper, "n-no I'm not wet eno--nghhhhh!!!!" your insides were being painfully stretching around his girth. 

 

Your insides burned as if your muscles was rubbing against carpet and the male didn't bother even letting you adjust as he begins to buck his hips into yours. "N-no!" you cry out as he continues to thrust. You tried to not focus on the pain as he raises your leg over his shoulder and buries himself to the hilt. "Fuccckk" the man groans as he could feel your body begin to become slick, your own body betraying you as your walls pulse around his girth. You bite your lower lip to hold back the moans your body wanted to so badly to let out. Your breast begin to bounce with each thrust. His blue iris focus on your bouncing breast, encouraging him to go faster. He begins to pant against your neck as the sound of his sack hitting your wet entrances begins to pierce through the nightly air. You could feel him pulsing inside you "Man, it's been soo long since i've had a nice cunt like yours! You're gunna milk me for what I'm worthhhh!mnnn!" he groans into your shoulder as he releases inside of you. You cry out when you could feel his thick hot seeds filling your insides, sweat slides down your exhausted body.

 

Before you knew it, he flipped you over so your face was buried into the ground. He placed a hand on your shoulder as he shoves himself back inside of you, you grip the ground hard. "N-not again..!" you moan out as he angles himself so he was hitting your cervix, you let out a loud gasp as you begin to see white spots filling your vision. Of course your cunt tightens around him, encouraging to himself to go faster. You could feel your bare asscheeks hit his pelvis, your face begins to flush and you could feel your stomach coil within a knot. "no no no no no" you chanted as your stomach tighten even more. He grabs your hips and roughly thrusts himself inside you. Your kneed the ground with your hands, your knuckles almost turning white. The male wraps a arm around your hips, rubbing your exposed clit with his fingers. You hiss out in pleasure and tried to hold back your orgasm. "D-don't hold back on me..!mnnff! You slut!" he says as he pinches your clit between your fingers. You open your mouth but nothing comes out, only a silent scream. Your walls tightens around his girth, making him push his girth deeply inside until the head is kissing your womb. "P-please..n-no mo--" his seeds spurts inside of you, filling your womb up to the brink.

 

"That's right, take it" he growls, he bends over and nips your earlobe, making you shiver. He flips you over so he is on his back while you are on top of him. His nails dug into your skin. He begins to move your hips up and down, forcing you to ride him. "I-i can't!" you can feel your second orgasm approaching. The man sits up more and wraps his arms around your shoulders; so you can't move. He keeps forcing you to ride him as his hips meets with yours with a loud 'smack'. The semen that filled you earlier is clinging to your pubic hair and outer lips. His cock begins to twitch again, his sack still swelled with his seeds. "Aweee! This is going to be a big one!" the male cries out as he continues to push your body on his. He slams you down and begins to grind in circles, your exposed clit rubbing against your lips. You let out a silent cry as you cum for the second time and the male bucks his hips up, painfully filling you up. All you could feel was the heat of his seeds inside of you, sweat sliding down your flesh as you pant. Tears clinging to your face as the male kisses your shoulders. 

 

* * *

Negan awoke with the sounds of sobbing. His brown eyes scan your shivering body as you cry into his chest, chanting ' no no ' or ' please stop'. Negan couldn't help but growl, you were so different from the other women he has met in his apocalypse. You almost reminded him of Lucille, he places gentle kisses on your forehead as you continued to sleep. He always wanted a child, even if it wasn't by blood he would be damned if anyone was going to land a single finger on you. You were going to be his main wife, always in his bed and begging for his touch. He wanted to make sure that _his_ child will be safe. He can feel his heart beat fast against his chest as he watches your sleeping face. What a foreign feeling.  He gently rubs circles on your back as your sobs begin to die down. You were going to be his, if you liked it or not.  

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smutty thing, sorry for any misspellings. It's 2:14am and I'm watching sponge bob while writing this. Should I make a bonus chapter from the comics? Tell me down below <3


End file.
